gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - June 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - June 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train, Steam Train, and Grumpcade videos of June 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his sixth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Jirard The Completionist * Markiplier Games featured Game Grumps * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Bloodborne * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse * X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse Game Grumps VS * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Steam Train * Nuclear Throne Steam Rolled * Duck Game Grumpcade * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * James Bond Jr. Clips Used * Use Your Bird (A Link to the Past Part 25: So Dank) ** Danny messes with his bird warp. * Accept The Sprinkles (A Link to the Past Part 32: No Holds Barred) ** Danny has trouble using his magic powder on an antifairy. * Kiki the Monkey (A Link to the Past Part 12: Fart for Hearts) ** Arin and Danny contemplate paying the monkey. * Cetch Me If You Caen (A Link to the Past Part 12: Fart for Hearts) ** Arin finds the spelling off in this game. * Noclip The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Part 5: Small World) ** Jirard experiences a cheap death. * Rodeo...Drive? (Mario Golf Toadstool Tour Part 4: Finale) ** Arin and Danny talk about a funny picture of James Hetfield of Metallica. * Use Bombs Wisely (A Link to the Past Part 13: Bad Eggs) ** Danny misthrows his bombs. * Quack Quack Quack (Duck Game Part 2: Ducking Around) ** Ross blows an easy victory. * Roasted Duck (Duck Game Part 2: Ducking Around) ** Arin catches on fire. * Duckin' But Net (Duck Game Part 3: Quack of Dawn) ** Arin wins by doing absolutely nothing. * Good Song (Duck Game Part 4: Finale) ** Arin and Barry play sweet music, complete with awesome drum solo. * Everybody Shut Up (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Part 7: Brain Surgery) ** Jirard has to concentrate on the bonus stage, and it pays off. * Suuuuper Sooniiiic!!! (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Part 7: Brain Surgery) ** Jirard activates Super Sonic, and dies almost immediately. * Clench Yer Butts (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Part 10: Striking a Chord) ** Jirard struggles with a special stage. * An Eventful Trip To The Store (Bloodborne Part 47: Great Balls of Fire) ** Danny and Arin take turns telling a bizarre story, one word at a time. * Secret To Success (A Link to the Past Part 24: Dack Janiel's) ** Arin and Danny don't believe that their new thief friend is that successful. * Donkey Kong Gone Wrong (A Link to the Past Part 25: So Dank) ** Arin tries to make a joke out of Donkey Kong Country. * You Can Never Win (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Part 15: Rushing Perfection) ** Jirard talks about fans thinking he's too good at Sonic, and then dies. * You're So Funny I'm So Sorry (A Link to the Past Part 27: Keep Falling) ** Danny talks about a girl who may or may not be a Pez dispenser. * Ssslllluuuuuuurrp (A Link to the Past 31: Colorblind) ** Arin finds something painful about the game's magic depletion sound effect. * Love Me Love Me (Bloodborne Part 56: Never Forget) ** Arin kills an enemy Danny thinks might be flatulent. * Words of Wisdom (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 1: Trial of Will and Patience) ** "If you can't eat it or dance with it, fuck it or throw it away." * Mmm...I'll Take Two (A Link to the Past Part 34: Technology for the Win?) ** Danny recalls seeing Cherry Brossom at a Japanese restaurant. * Black Hawk Damn (James Bond Jr. Part 2: Shaken Not Stirred) ** Ross loses as soon as he restarts the level. * Who'd You Bring Back? (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 4: Happy for Pain) ** Danny would bring back Hitler from the past just to beat him up. * Pootant Fartpocalypse (X-Men Mutant Apocalypse) ** Arin and Danny add their own highly sophisticated sound effects to the game. * More Abs! (X-Men Mutant Apocalypse) ** Danny and Arin think these characters need more abs. * Bub A Lub Bub (X-Men Mutant Apocalypse) ** Arin makes fun of Wolverine's animations. * They Can't Hurt You (Nuclear Throne Part 3: Hungry for Guns) ** Barry dies to his own ammunition. * Political Jokes (Bloodborne Part 58: The Build Up) ** Danny thinks he sees the name of a politician in Bloodborne. * Dat V Shield Tho (A Link to the Past Part 24: Dack Janiel's) ** Danny receives the best shield in the game. * Yeah Let's Not Go There (Bloodborne Part 50: Constantly Compared) ** Arin tries to avoid trouble. * Way Of The Subway (A Link to the Past 27: Keep Falling) ** Arin finds Subway inconvenient. * Kevin Cannon (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Part 18: Finale) ** Kevin makes Jirard canon. With a cannon. And a Canon. * Making Contact (Bloodborne Part 55: Making Contact) ** Arin's character makes a strange pose. In the ending, Arin breaks his plastic spoon on the giant gummy bear. Trivia * This compilation is the first to feature footage from an episode of Steam Rolled. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Episodes Featuring Live Action Segments Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes